This application is based on the application No. 11-089723 filed in Japan, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an image information display device such as an electronic book, and more particularly to an image information display device that reads image data from a recording medium and that displays images, based on read image data, on a display screen or screens comprising liquid crystal or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of portable terminals (hereinafter xe2x80x98electronic booksxe2x80x99) have been commercialized in recent years that (i) read information comprising images, for example, from a recording medium in which book data is stored, and (ii) display the information on a display screen or screens. If an electronic book is constructed such that two screens may be opened side by side, the information can be read by leafing through the pages in the same manner as one would read a regular book, giving rise to no feeling of discomfort or oddness. However, an electronic book of this-type is generally driven by a battery so that it can be made portable, and as a result the issue is how to drive the device while reducing the amount of power consumed by the display screens that display two-page information. Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a two-screen electronic book that can reduce energy consumption.
In order to attain the object described above, the information display device pertaining to the present invention comprising: a first display to display an image; a second display to display an image; a selector that is adapted to select between at least a first mode of operation and a second mode of operation; and a controller, coupled to the selector, the first display, and the second display, to control a display of images in the first display and the second display in accordance with a selected mode of operation, wherein in the first mode of operation, image information is displayed on one of the first display and the second display, and in the second mode of operation, image information is displayed on both the first display and the second display.